


Any Way I Want It, That's The Way You Need It

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Consent Issues, D/s, Implied Future PBJ, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Jack got traded to the Aces. Jack ended up falling apart a bit (a lot). Aces management told Kent to get Jack under control.Somehow that led to Kent watching Jack have Skype sex with his boyfriend and telling him what to say.





	Any Way I Want It, That's The Way You Need It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt (though this fill takes many liberties):
> 
> "Jack gets traded to the Aces. His anxiety spikes and his entire support network is on the other side of the continent, so he’s a mess and underperforms on the ice. Management aren’t happy, so Jack is “asked” to move into Kent’s apartment, and Kent is tasked with getting Jack under control.
> 
> Which he’s only too happy to do, anywhere and everywhere, whether Jack likes it or not."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=423754

Jack shouldn't have agreed to this. He'd let Kent make so many of his decisions lately. Little things, like telling him how to dress or which brand of rice to buy. Even some intimate things, like when and how to touch himself. Both of them knew that wasn't what Aces management had meant, but something inside Jack relaxed every time Kent took control and all he had to do was obey, so he kept going along with it.  
  
But this involved Bitty. So far, Kent had left Jack's relationship with him alone. He'd go to his own room while Jack Skyped with Bitty. Jack wasn't sure what to do when Kent had Jack sent up the connection on his computer so he could watch. This time, Jack's headphones would be hooked to his phone so he could hear Kent's instructions, not to his computer to keep their conversation private.  
  
Not that there was much conversation. It was mostly Skype sex. Or, rather, Bitty masturbating while Jack watched because Jack shared the apartment and it was awkward if Kent heard anything. And now Kent was going to be listening and watching and Bitty didn't even know.  
  
Kent had been persuasive. "I need to find out why your support network isn't working so that I can help you. You know that's why the Aces wanted me to take you in hand. You're flailing out there, and we need to fix it."  
  
Jack had only protest once, when Kent had referred to Bitty as 'your little slut.' "Hey, that's my boyfriend," Jack said, earning himself a brief look of incredulous amazement. But Kent had stuck to calling him Bittle, afterwards.  
  
Now that Bitty would call in less than a minute, it seemed a bit less believable that Kent needed to watch his booty call to fix his hockey. However, his game had been improving since he started obeying Kent.  
  
There was the ring. Jack answered the call.  
  
"Hi, honey!"  
  
Bitty waved from his bed, wearing a Zimmermann jersey that nearly hid the fact that he was wearing a pair of cotton workout shorts.  
  
"Hey, Bits," Jack said fondly. Bitty was cute and always so happy to see him. It made things easy, even though Jack knew the distance was a strain on Bitty. "You look good."  
  
Jack's leg twitched, nearly upending his laptop, when he heard Kent's voice in his ear. "Aw, Jack, he dressed up for you. Tell him you appreciate it."  
  
For a second, Jack frowned. That was how Bitty dressed. But Kent clicked his tongue, so loud in Jack's ears, so Jack spoke. "Did—did you dress up for me? I like it."  
  
Bitty didn't act like Jack was nuts to think it was about him. In fact, he smiled and laughed. "I'm glad you noticed, Mr. Zimmermann." He stood and twirled for the camera, showing off all angles of the outfit. "Do you want me to take it off?"  
  
 _Yes_ , hovered on Jack's lips, but in his ear, Kent said no.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No?" Bitty repeated.  
  
"Ask him to dance."  
  
"I—Can you dance?"  
  
Bitty's confusion melted into a slow smile. "Sure thing, sweetheart," he said, swaying his hips as he walked out of frame to where his iPod sat in a dock on the nightstand. Jack didn't know the song that started playing. It wasn't Beyoncé. Some other female pop star, something a little sultry.  
  
When Bitty moved back into the frame, he was slowly shaking his hips from side to side in time with the beat, shimmying his shoulders a little. It wasn't fancy, but it was mesmerizing, especially when Bitty turned around, his butt filling the screen and his shorts starting to ride up with the movement.  
  
"He's not bad. When he moves down here, we'll have to see if he'd like some pole lessons. This is Vegas."  
  
Jack might've stopped it there, said _they_ weren't going to do anything with _his_ boyfriend, but Bitty skimmed his hands down his sides, his fingers curling around his own hips to touch his ass, and he said (in a voice that made it clear exactly how he was feeling), "I like to think that it's you touching me."  
  
Kent's voice was in agreement with Jack's wants. "Tell him to touch himself the way he wants you to touch him."  
  
"Touch yourself. Like I would," Jack said.  
  
Bitty's hands disappeared for a moment, then—he didn't even roll his shorts down. Just kept swaying to the music as he shoved his fingers in his ass, the movement of them working in and out visible through the thin fabric of the shorts.  
  
Jack swallowed. He could hear Bitty moaning "Oh, Jack" above the sound of the track.  
  
"I think he needs something bigger in that ass, don't you? Tell him to get a toy."  
  
"Get one of your dildos, Bitty."  
  
"Scratch that," Kent said. "Tell him to grab all of his dildos. I want to see what my options are."  
  
Jack tried to figure out how to word the request, quickly, before Bitty got back in frame and would have to get up again. "Actually, why don't you grab all of them? We can pick one out together."  
  
While he was up, Bitty turned the iPod off. With a flourish, he sat a whole row of dildos on the bed, all colors and sizes. The last one Bitty put down was huge, Jack didn't even know he owned that one, but thankfully Bitty said, "That's one's wishful thinking. I can't really get it in, yet."  
  
For once, Kent seemed indecisive. He sounded the same, but instead of picking one, he said, "Ask him which one he wants to use."  
  
Jack repeated the question.  
  
"The blue one," Bitty said, pointing to one that was toward the middle of the pack in length.  
  
"Now, ask him why," Kent said.  
  
"Why that one?"  
  
Blushing, Bitty said, "Because it's the closest I've found to how you feel in me."  
  
"Aw, that's sweet," Kent said sarcastically.  
  
When an awkward silence hung in the air, Kent tsked. "Seriously, Jack? Tell your boyfriend that that's sweet."  
  
Bemused, given that Kent had just acted like that was a bad thing, Jack said, "That's really sweet of you, Bitty."  
  
"Tell him that you appreciate that he's been thinking of you."  
  
"I like that you've been thinking of me."  
  
Bitty was beaming at the camera. Jack hadn't seen him that happy, lately. He'd smiled plenty, but not where Jack could see so many teeth. He hadn't even realized it until he saw this smile. "Oh, Jack, you know that I'm always thinking of you. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too," Kent prompted, and Jack repeated it, wondering how Kent was better at sweet-talking his boyfriend than he was. It was obviously that they missed each other, so why did it need to be said? But it seemed to make a difference. There was a new intensity to how Bitty looked into the camera as he slid the blue dildo into his hole, lying propped against his headboard with his knees spread wide but his heels together so he could push his hips up a little, more visible than if he rested them against the bed.  
  
"Damn, little Bittle's got some thighs."  
  
 _He does play hockey_ , Jack almost said back, but he remembered to be quiet at the last moment. Bitty couldn't know that Kent was watching this. That Jack agreed to let Kent watch this. That it had been Kent who helped pick out the blue dildo that was shoved all the way to the fake balls at its base into Bitty's ass. "Need you, Jack," Bitty whimpered.  
  
"As nice as this is, I think he can take more. Look at how easily he took this toy. He's been aching for this all week. Tell him to suck on one of the other ones while you fuck his ass."  
  
Jack wasn't fucking his ass, the dildo was, but he repeated it anyway.  
  
Bitty tossed his head back to help let out the low moan that rolled through his body. "Long or short?" he asked, then repeated it looking straight into the camera.  
  
"Long. You want to see him show off, since you can't be there with him."  
  
It was impressive. Normally, Jack did have to run to the bathroom immediately after one of their Skype calls to tug himself off in the shower. Today, though, it was a struggle not to touch himself right there. Bitty, sucking a dildo down his throat while those big brown eyes looked into the camera like they could pull Jack through the internet and into their old bedroom, still working that blue dildo deep and hard, had his cock as hard as it had ever been. And he started leaking into his shorts as Kent's voice took up where Bitty's left off. "I think we'll do that, Jack. Take your little boyfriend between us. I'll fuck his throat while my toy fills his ass. Do you think you can do that Jack? Can you fill him like he needs to be filled?"  
  
If that kept up Jack was going to come in his shorts, like he hadn't since he'd been a horny teenager, but luckily Bitty came first, shooting hard enough to splatter his own face with come.  
  
He looked so good, dazed and coated, and Jack needed to get to the shower now. "Thanks, Bits," he said, the words coming out so fast they ran together. "I need to—"  
  
"Jesus, Jack!" Kent interrupted. Jack flinched at the shrill yell, but fortunately Bitty wasn't yet coherent enough to notice. "You better not have been about to say you needed to go. Bittle fucking double-stuffed himself for you. Have enough courtesy to stay on the line until you know he's all right. In fact, why don't you ask him if he's okay?"  
  
If Kent could see Jack the same way he could see Bitty, Jack would've rolled his eyes. Bitty just had a massive orgasm, of course he was okay. Jack was the one whose balls were about to explode. But Kent would probably be horrible if he disobeyed, so … "You okay, Bits?"  
  
A breathless chuckle was his answer. See, totally fine. "I'll be okay in two weeks, when this internship ends and I can move down there with you. Have you asked Kent if it is okay if I stay in his apartment with you? I'm not sure if I can afford my own place. I don't even know if I can get a job down there."  
  
"What does he want to do?"  
  
"What jobs are you looking for?"  
  
Bitty shrugged. "There are a lot of restaurants, right? Surely one of them needs a baking assistant."  
  
Kent whistled. "Your boy doesn't aim low, does he? This town is nothing but service workers. The competition is cutthroat. Literally. But I know some people. I can help hook him up with something."  
  
"Uh, well, Kent's been here awhile. I bet he can help you find something. He's cool with you staying." Maybe Kent hadn't said that last bit, but he'd said he wanted them to double team Bitty, and Jack didn't know how they'd do that if Kent didn't let Bitty move in.  
  
"Okay. We've still got to work out how to ship the rest of our stuff, maybe we can just sell the apartment furnished, but I'll send you my flight details soon. Love you!" Bitty blew a kiss to the camera.  
  
"Love you, too," Jack said, sighing in relief after the call clicked off and he could go take care of himself.  
  
Well, right up until Kent walked through the door. Which turned out okay when he put his hand on Jack's cock. Which turned out not to be okay when he squeezed, then slapped Jack's hands away. "I don't remember saying Bittle could move in. Which he can, by the way, but you're supposed to wait for me to say it. Which means you need to wait 24 hours before you can touch yourself. You know I'll know it you disobey."  
  
Jack scored four goals that night, including two assists from Kent.  
  
"Keep it up, Kent," the coach said in the locker room, clapping him on the shoulder before leaving.


End file.
